


The Three Timelords

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I give full credit to J.K. Rowling for the original story. What I did was basically took her story and changed the words that I needed to change. So about half of it will sound like the original, because that’s the way I wanted it to go.</p><p>And also I don’t need anyone to point out all the inaccuracies of stories and plots and characters. I know they’re there. I put them there to make the story work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Three Timelords

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Three Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25007) by J.K. Rowling. 



> I give full credit to J.K. Rowling for the original story. What I did was basically took her story and changed the words that I needed to change. So about half of it will sound like the original, because that’s the way I wanted it to go.
> 
> And also I don’t need anyone to point out all the inaccuracies of stories and plots and characters. I know they’re there. I put them there to make the story work.

There were once three time-lords who were travelling through the lonely expanse of space. In time, the time-lords reached an alien too powerful to defeat by one-self and too evil to reason with. However, these time-lords were learned in the wake of Gallifrey, so they simply used their wit and sonic-ed their way around their fate. They were about to finish off the monster when they found their path blocked by a squid-like creature.

And the Dalek spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated of three new victims, for challengers were usually exterminated. But Dalek Caan was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three time-lords upon their deduction skills and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the most ambitious time-lord, who was a power-hungry man, asked for a ring that could hold the power to re-create him: a ring that must be able to bring it’s owner back from the dead, a ring worthy of a time-lord who had conquered a Dalek. So Dalek Caan removed one of his hemispheres and carved away at it, fashioning a beautiful ring engraved in Gallifreyan, and gave it to the ambitious time-lord.

The the second time-lord, who was in fact a clever lady, decided she wanted to humiliate Dalek Caan still further, and asked for the ability to communicate through all of time and space. So Dalek Caan transferred his voice through his plunger to the time-lady, and told her that she would be able to talk to anyone in all of time and space.

And then Dalek Caan asked the third and loneliest time-lord what he would like. The third time-lord was the humblest and also the wisest of the time-lords, and he did not trust the Dalek. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Dalek Caan. And Dalek Caan, most unwillingly, handed over the last TARDIS that remained after the time war.

Then Dalek Caan moved aside and allowed the three time-lords to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Dalek Caan’s gifts. In due course, the time-lords separated, each for their own destination.

The first time-lord travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant time, sought out the third time-lord with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the resurrection ring as his back-up plan, he could not fail to regain power after he died. Leaving his enemy bawling over his body, the ambitious time-lord was brought back by his loyal followers, where he spoke widely of the powerful ring he had snatched from a Dalek himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another traveller revealed the truth of the drums to the time-lord, as he fought, power-hungry, near the time contraption. The traveller had drove him mad, so, for good measure, the ambitious one destroyed his creator at the cost of his own life.

And so Dalek Caan took his revenge upon the first time-lord.

Meanwhile, the time-lady journeyed with her team of archaeologists, where she felt isolated. Here she used her voice that had the power to call anyone, and called out to the lonely one. To her amazement and her disappointment, the previous incarnation of the man that she had married, after his escape from death, landed at once before her.

Yet he was distant and daft, separated from her as by a backwards time-line. Though he had returned to her world, he did not truly belong with her and tried to save the stranger that she was to him. Finally the time-lady, driven insufferably sad with hopeless longing, killed herself so as to save her true love.

And so Dalek Caan took his revenge upon the time-lady.

But though Dalek Caan searched for the third time-lord, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great rescue of a friend that the lonely time-lord finally retreated to the TARDIS and passed it on to his next incarnation. And then he greeted death as an old friend, and went with him remorsefully, and, as equals, they departed that body.


End file.
